Project Summary Administrative Core The administrative core of the P41 provides the administrative and technical support for the TR&D?s. It also handles scheduling of the spectrometers, maintenance of instruments such as the spectrometer consoles and cryogens for all of the superconducting magnets in the CMR. A recent addition to the Core is a helium recovery and liquefication system to recycle the He boiloff. The core also handles the arrangements for our External Advisory Committee. The sustainability plan for the technologies in each of the TR&D?s is also discussed in this section.